


Thoughts on my computer and Magg

by artistanna4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Funny, Gen, Healing, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Health Issues, Sad, Swearing, Therapy, What Is Wrong With ME, happiness, stream of thoughts, stupid, thoughts, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistanna4/pseuds/artistanna4
Summary: Just a short stream of my thoughts about the Person I am. Maby you can relate? Maby I'm crazy. I don't know.





	Thoughts on my computer and Magg

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago and re-read it today and found it quite funny...my mind is weird. I would like to know what you think about this. Also English isn't my first language so be kind and ignore mistakes :)

He is marking every word as wrong…How are you going to do this why can’t you see that I write in English right now you stupid fuck up…and this is supposed to be a smart computer…stupid shithead. And as I am writing this I notice how much anger I hold inside of myself. Why? I don’t even know…oh wow ok now my computer got the hint…YES DUMBASS I’M WRITING IN ENGLISH…sorry for yelling seriously what is wrong with me? Why do I feel so sad inside? Why my body? Why my soul? What is it that makes you unhappy? I really am trying to keep you guys happy but sometimes I don’t even know what to do. It’s like you two are toddlers who can’t speak and you scream and cry for hours, days, weeks (ok now I’m being dramatic) and I’m the stupid person holding the baby having no fucking clue what it wants. What it needs. How do I feel like this? Or more like why? How come I feel so separated from my body and my soul? Do I even believe in souls? I don’t know. All I know is that there are multiple beings who all belong to Magg. There is my heart, or at least that’s what I call it. It’s basically the feeling inside my chest. Then there is I. That’s me…whoever that is. I guess it’s…I don’t know, kind of myself but without a heart? And the third part of Magg is the objective look she has on herself. (Isn’t it weird that right now I am writing like I am another person than Anna but ACTUALLY I am just not all of her? I am just a little part of everything that makes her her.) So anyway, I believe Magg is built of those three parts. Her feelings (yes, I just realized that that is what the first part is), her inner “me” and her brain/outsider look on herself. 

// quick jump to me as Magg (the whole thing) AM I GOING CRAZY? //

In the beginning of this text…is the “Fist-Person” Maggs inner self or is it Magg? How do I know if I’m being Magg or just that little part of her? Or is that the same person? I am confused. How is it 03:21 AM and I’m writing this? Do I need more therapy? And again…who is “I”? Me? Magg? Her inner “me”? Are these all the same? (no.) Who am I? And again…who is “I”? Me? Magg? Her inner “me”? Are these all the same? (no.) Who am I?  
It’s hopeless, I just don’t know anymore


End file.
